Book One: Akatsuki no Kodomo
by 211Boyfriend
Summary: This is Book One in a four-book series I am planning to make. This book focuses on the Akatsuki's children. (Akatsuki no Kodomo Children of the Akatsuki.) It gives you a back-story to rely on for Book Three. Warnings: Violence, Drama, Angst, Cursing, Gore (All most likely in later chapters.) In Progress


A teenage girl by the name of Atama was sitting on the wooden counter in the kitchen of the Akatsuki hideout. She had fairly long silver hair with one long bang covering her left magenta eye. She had pale skin and liked to wear long-sleeved shirts for a reason she wouldn't explain to anyone, even if she was sweating. Beside her stood her long-time friend and technical 'partner' Kayo. Kayo was Atama's father's partner – Kakuzu's – granddaughter. Try to remember _that!_

Kayo was pretty, to be honest. She had nice mocha skin and long brown hair. She was curvy in all the right places, and wore clothes that fit perfectly to her body figure. The only thing she truly 'hated' about herself was her eyes she had inherited from her grandfather. Her sclera were a bloody, murky red, and her eyes were very dark green.

Said girl sighed before talking again to the elder one, "Atama, you just have to tell him."

Atama's pale lips quirked down and she itched at her wrists.

"But he'll be mad at me, Kayo…"

"He'll be even madder if you keep it hidden from him. And if he finds out one day," she reasoned, "So if he did get mad, which he probably won't, he'd be even madder, right?"

Now it was Atama's turn to puff out a sigh. She knew her friend was right… But how could she even go about approaching this?

"What do I do, Kayo?" She asked hesitantly, "Because I'm not going to just waltz into his room and fling up my sleeves to show him my scars!"

"Scars?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Both of the girls head's snapped up to find Atama's dad – Hidan – walking in, looking suspicious. Atama bit the inside of her lip, cursing herself out on the inside.

"Finally got some?" He asked casually, as if it were normal for teenage girls to have scars all over. Well, according to Hidan, that actually might be in his correct thinking habits.

Atama looked at her friend, who gave her a calm and reassuring stare back. She put her hand on Atama's knee and patted it, giving her a smile and walking out, nodding to Hidan. Hidan turned as she left; now realizing it was obvious that she had left them alone for a reason.

He turned to his daughter, "What's wrong, Atama?"

The way he phrased it, it didn't sound like a question. It was more of a statement, or a demand that she tell him right that moment. Atama's pulse quickened and she looked away from her father.

"Nothing, sir," she said quietly, keeping her eyes avoided from him.

Hidan frowned at this and walked forward to his daughter, stopping about a foot in front of her and crossing his muscled arms over his broad chest.

"I know it's not 'nothing,' Atama. What were you talking about scars?" He now asked, suspicious about them. For all he knew, his daughter was a little shy. She wouldn't _really_ hurt herself yet for Jashin, and he respected that she needed to grow up a bit to get used to the pain… But what came out of her mouth threw him for a loop.

"Dad, I'm not a Jashinist," she said, speaking quickly.

Hidan didn't even have time to blink before she continued, explaining her 'wrong.'

"Please don't be mad at me," she said, looking up at him eyes that were glistening with unshed tears, "I-I just can't be one. I don't like… I… I don't want… To be one…"

She faltered at the end. She couldn't tell him that she didn't like the pain. She would be lying, and if he found out about her scars, he would know that she was lying. She then kept her eyes downcast, unable to look her father in the eyes. She was afraid that he would look angry, or worse – disappointed in her.

"Atama…"

Atama still kept her eyes trained on the floor, even though her dad sounded like he wanted her to look at him.

"Atama. Look at me," he said, his voice sounding a little stronger than before.

Atama bit the inside of her lip, chewing it nervously and very slowly moving her eyes towards his feet, then stopping. The poor girl just simply would not, and really just could not look into her dad's eyes.

Then, Hidan took a few steps forward so he was directly in front of the girl, and very gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face up to make her look at him. She was very much shocked to see a very calm expression on his face. She blinked a few times, mostly in confusion, before raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I am not mad," he said in a flat tone, and his mouth opened to say something else, but he quickly closed it, and his daughter got a little sinking feeling in her chest.

Atama swallowed hard, her eyes stinging still, "But… Disappointed?"

Now Hidan was shocked again. She thought he would be disappointed in her? She was his _daughter!_ He was never disappointed in her! Ever! He frowned and stroked her cheek with his large thumb, shaking his head and frowning.

"No way," he replied, "I'm not… And never will be disappointed in you, Atama…"

She was surprised that her father had actually said something meaningful to her. They never really had moments like these. She gave a light smile, still straining to hold back tears, and Hidan gave a low chuckle.

"Now…" He kept stroking his thumb for a few moments before slowing and letting his hand drop, but not moving back from her.

"What's up with 'scars'?" He now asked her.

If she wasn't a Jashinist, why did she have scars? Hell, he could honestly in this very moment care less if she was or was not a Jashinist. From what he knew, she didn't have any scars. So how did she get them? If anyone had hurt her, he would make sure to kick their ass…

He noticed she fidgeted a little bit, dropping her head down and nervously glancing around, not answering him. This was obviously suspicious, and he wasn't dumb enough to realize she didn't want to have this conversation whenever someone could walk in. But why..?

"Come on," he said, patting her knee like Kayo did earlier and proceeded to walk out from the kitchen, Atama trailing a few steps behind him.

The walk to Hidan's room seemed longer to both of them. In Hidan's mind, he was worried, and only the slightest bit annoyed. He was annoyed because his daughter wasn't like him – at all. And not just now figuring out she wasn't a Jashinist, but her everyday mannerisms. She was very quiet, and didn't talk to many people, even though they were all like family here. Hell, she hardly talked to Hidan, and he was her dad! He was concerned for her now. Maybe she in her silence had been created to hide something…

In Atama's mind, she was worried as well. She was worried because she was almost one-hundred percent sure she was going to be in trouble. The only person that knew about her self-harming scars was Kayo, and even she had seemed a little disappointed when she found out. That was what Atama couldn't handle. Being disappointing. It was the worst feeling in the world to her, she would much rather being screamed at, or hit, if anything could happen she'd rather that happen instead of being disappointing. And her father? She never wanted to talk to him because she knew she had to be, in some sort of way, disappointing to him.

She knew she wasn't like him. He was big, and strong, and blunt and loud. He was the exact opposite of her! When she had talked to Kayo about it, she made her go to Kakuzu to as about her mom. Apparently, she was quiet like her as well, with a love for knowledge and reading, writing, and the arts. She obviously looked a lot like her dad, but acted like her mom. She remembered that Kakuzu had remarked how that was actually a good thing, and they all laughed.

She also remembered a long time ago, when she was almost nine. Hidan had pulled her up to sit on his knee, which was something he rarely ever did, even before then but especially at that time. He told her that her mom had to go on a long mission, and that she wouldn't be back for a few years. She was fifteen now, and still no sign of her.

Hidan had, had a sad look in his eye. His face was softer than usual and he wasn't smiling like usual. Looking back on it now, she knows. She has never asked Hidan however, she was afraid he'd be upset at her for asking silly questions like that. And hell, for all she knows, her mom really could just be on a really, really, really long missions… Parents did that sometimes… Right?

She gave a sad little sigh as she walked in after her dad, immediately going over and lying down on his bed. He rolled his eyes at her and closed the door, bounding over as well and jumping onto it, making her bounce a bit in the air. She snuck a wide grin on her face before hiding it, rolling over to look at him. He masked a look of thought before straightening up and sitting Indian style, beckoning her to come sit with him.

She was a little hesitant but sat up.

"Can I stay over here..?" She found herself nervously asking, and Hidan's eyebrow shot up like a rocket.

"No. Come here," he said, holding his hand out for her to take.

Atama sighed, reluctantly taking his hand and being pulled over to sit in his lap. She furrowed her eyebrows and he rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug. She looked up, confused.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Hidan exhaled deeply, "I don't… Spend enough time with you, do I?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to distract –" Hidan sharply cut her off by simply putting his hand over her mouth and she pouted.

"Listen. I'm not good at the… whole lovey-dovey-great-dad thing, and I think you get that. But I really… am trying my damndest right now… And I'll try harder in the future… Okay?"

Atama was perplexed. When had this turned into Hidan's wrong? She thought this was all _her_ fault. That everything, really, was her fault. She just wasn't good enough… That's why she cut herself. That's why she made herself feel pain – hell, she thought if she liked it enough she could be a Jashinist like her dad. But now _he_ was apologizing to _her..?_

He let go of her mouth to see what she had to say.

"Dad…" She tried, but faltered, before trying once more.

"Dad I know… You try really hard all the time, and I really appreciate it – I really do… I mean, it's not you… It's me."

Suddenly an uproar of laughter erupted from Hidan and Atama nearly leaped out of his skin. Hidan had to let go and lean back on one of his hands, the other flailing about wildly.

"What?" Atama cried.

"My fucking Jashin, you sounded like… Fuck, like an ex of mine," he wheezed, putting his wrist on his forehead, "Jashin save me…"

Atama glared at him, elbowing him in the side, "I suck at talking! Shut up!"

Hidan laughed again, sitting back up and poking her in the side, and she attempted to squirm away, but he held onto her tight.

"Now," he said, sobering up and talking in the sternest voice he could muster, "I want you to tell me about whatever scars you have, and how you got them."

Atama shook her head immediately, "I… can't."

"Tell me, or else!"

"Or else, what?"

Hidan actually had to think about this for a few moments, and then got a lazy grin, "Or else I'll tickle you until you fuckin' tell me."

"Dad," she tried to protest, she was fifteen now. It may have worked on her when she was younger than ten but certainly not now! But, before she could voice her opinion, his large fingers started dancing around on her side and she had to bite her entire lip and squirm to keep from squealing out immediately.

"I'll stop when you give me answers," he declared, holding onto her shoulders so she couldn't go far.

She kicked and tried to worm away from him, all the while biting harshly on her lip to stop the laughter. Oh, she was so going to end up hurting him later! She hissed and panted, a few giggles escaping through grinding teeth.

"Stop," she hissed desperately trying to flail around. She grabbed his hand and tried to push it away from him, but he yanked his hand back and continued.

"Will you tell me?"

"Noooo," she whined, twisting around and trying to drag herself off his lap. He snorted and pinned her back down, now tickling behind her knees. Immediately he got a reaction of hysterical laughter, much like his own self, but when preforming a ritual or just scaring the shit out of the kids, and much flailing.

"DAAAAD, STOOOOP," she shrieked, "PL-AHAHA-P-PLEAAASE!"

Hidan laughed along with her, now finding it harder to keep a flailing fifteen year old secure in his lap, so he paused, and she panted heavily.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked her, patting her thigh.

She took a few gulps of air before craning her neck to glare intensely at him, quickly formulating a plan.

"Yes sir," she replied, and Hidan let her up.

A long time ago, the first time she actually tried to cut herself, she tried it out on her leg. There were two long, crisscrossed lines on her right leg, to the side of her knee. She pulled up on the hem of her baggy black pants to reveal it. Hidan inspected it and shook his head.

"How the fuck did that happen?" He asked her.

"I was training with Kayo. It's okay, though," she lied, not looking at him, "I got a few good swipes on her too."

Hidan stared at her intently. Half of him, honestly, didn't buy it. He knew her better than she thought that he did. He knew that whenever she wouldn't look at him, she was lying… But he had to buy into it for now. Hell, who knows? Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe he was just being overprotective. He didn't want to come off as that, especially for being a half-assed dad the rest of the time.

"Atta girl," he said after a few moments, giving a half-hearted smile. Atama knew exactly then that he didn't believe her. She could read her father's emotions as if he was an open book.

Silence, an uncomfortable silence rather, hung darkly in the air as the two simply sat there. Neither knew what to say next, so Atama started to slide off of his lap and off the bed.

"I guess I'll see you later," she said a bit awkwardly.

"You don't want to stay?"

Atama turned to face him, looking hurt for a few moments.

"I didn't say that, dad."

Hidan frowned, catching her expression before she could conceal it.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," he said, awkwardly enough himself.

Atama gave her own half smile and he smirked at her.

"Are you gonna go hang out with Kayo?" He asked.

"Probably… Why?"

"Tell Kakuzu I needa talk to him, 'kay?" He asked, slipping into his normal, lazy dialect.

Atama smiled, "Yeah, sure dad."

Hidan chuckled and nodded, sending her off with a sharp swat on her rear, "Have fun."

Atama rolled her eyes at her father, "You know I won't."

"I know, you never have fun," he said, fake remorse heavy in his tone.

"I know," she pretended to whine and smiled softly again, now walking out of his room.

Now, all she had to do was tell Kayo that she chickened out…


End file.
